


Naruto - Shattered Dimensions

by Dark_Dhampir



Category: Elemental Assassin - Jennifer Estep, Grimm (TV), Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Assassins & Hitmen, Beati Paoli, Dwarves, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Giants, Jedi, Lightsabers, M/M, Mandalorian, Multi, Space Flight, The Force, Vampires, Verrat, Vigilantism, Wesen, Wesen Character(s), ex-jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dhampir/pseuds/Dark_Dhampir
Summary: A.K.A. The Tale of Four Narutos (and Some Other People)In the midst of the Chunin Exams, a series of multiversal, mystical mishaps causes duplicates of Naruto and his friends and enemies to start popping in from alternate realities





	Naruto - Shattered Dimensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glutton for punishment. New story without finishing an old one first, woop dee doo!
> 
> This story was in part started by a Naruto/Spider-Man crossover fic I can no longer find on Fanfiction. It ended with Madam Web summoning a bunch of other Narutos from other crossover universes (Justice League, Power Rangers, Ninja Turtles, Jackie Chan Adventures, and a mundane world) to talk about their adventures, girlfriends, and relationships with Sasuke and then have a big battle royale to decide whos the most awesome. 
> 
> And, being that I'm such a fan of crossovers, I got a strange little idea . . .

Grimm Universe

Detective Tenten Isis was not a happy camper. Two of her friends were getting married, and she still hadn’t found the time to get fitted for a bridesmaid’s dress. And it looked like she never would at this rate. In the past two weeks, she’d had to deal with a feud between an immigrant pod of seal-like Selkies and the native families of Naiads, a Schneetmacher, an idiot Kehrseite wearing a wolfman mask (that had resulted in her interviewing and offending almost every Blutbad in the city), and now she was chasing the Beati Paoli.

As she crept around the corner of the building, she was grateful that her armor was properly fitted and cared for, at least. It was scarred and dented, much like her flesh, but it had seen her through years of life as a Grimm. Even if it was probably the last thing she should wear to a Wesen wedding.

Tenten shook her head. Get in the game, she thought. Examining the scene before her, she saw a pair of men whom she knew to be Anubis opening a crate containing the treasure they'd stolen from the museum. Reverently, they removed an ornate chest and placed it on a table. Then, they opened it . . .

The detective frowned. She could appreciate--heck, she could sympathize with those Wesen who were angry over the theft and exploitation of their cultural relics by ignorant Kehrseite. To say nothing of how she knew that some antiques most certainly did not belong in a museum. That second part was the current problem; these two idiots seemed primed and ready to use whatever ancient magical doodad they'd stolen. And that could not end well.

She weighed her options, just as the two lifted the small object out of the box and began fiddling with it. Screw it. Time to act.

* * *

 Star Wars Universe

Hinata stood behind the command of the Starship The Yellow Flash. Looking out at the vast expanse of space, the ex-Jedi felt a sense of peace that was unknown in much of the Galaxy. In point of fact, The Yellow Flash was on its way to a planet currently ingulfed in civil war. The Jedi and the Senate had tried and failed to reach any conclusion between the two sides; nothing but a decisive victory could end the war now. That was why she was on a Mandalorian ship headed to the heart of the conflict. 

"You all right?" a voice asked, drawing her eyes back from the stars to the man sitting in the command seat of the chair.  Dressed in his brightly orange armor sat the leader of this odd little crew.  His helmet sat in his lap, exposing his blonde hair and handsome face.  His bright blue eyes stared up at her, innocent of her infatuation with him.

"No-nothing, Naruto," she said, fidgeting a little under his gaze.  Most unbecoming of either a Jedi or a Mandalorian.  "I was just enjoying the view."

The blonde shrugged, he looked like he was about to ask another question when another voice cut in.  "Arrived at the edge of the Hyperlane.  We can go to lightspeed whenever, Naruto."

"Thanks, Shikamaru," the commander said.  "Do it now."  Turning back to Hinata, he added.  "We're almost there."

Hinata nodded, reaching out to the Force to calm herself.  "Y-yes, Naruto.  Almost . . . there . . ."

* * *

 Elemental Assassin Universe

"Hold still," Sakura growled, holding her patient down with one hand as she ran the other over the gash on his side. It was glowing a pearly white as she used her Air magic to heal, which Gaara knew she was doing.  However, it did nothing to stop him from thrashing worse than before; despite having lost so much blood, he continued to flail around like a lizard with its tail caught in an electrical socket. But, it still wasn't quite enough to escape from Sakura.  Her half-Giant strength kept him down as her Air magic forced oxygen into his wound, those helpful little molecules helping to stitch the wound closed again.

Gaara flailed with his arms further, but his sister held them down.  "Lay off him, Sakura," she growled, exposing her fangs.  "You know how _wrong_ Air magic feels to a Stone Elemental."

"I know," she replied.  "But _you_ know he'll bleed to death if I don't close these wounds.  Where's Naruto, dammit?"

"In here!" the blonde cried as he burst into the room.  Standing at 5' even, he was tall for a Dwarf.  "I got here as soon as I could!"

"Get over here and lend a hand!" Sakura yelled.

"But Sakura," Naruto said.  "You know I'm no good at healing!" 

"I'll guide you through it, just help me!" the pinkette screamed.  Naruto obeyed and ran forward, placing his hands on top of Sakura's and embraced his magic.

* * *

Main Universe

"Hmm."  

Lounging on porch of his home, Nara Shikamaru looked down at the broken shogi piece in his hands.  He'd been fiddling around with it, planning out new strategies to use in his next game with his sensei or his father, when the tile had just . . . snapped in two for no reason.  He held the two fragments up to his eyes.  Perfectly cut, like a blade had done it.  It was the King piece.

If Shikamaru was a superstitious person, he'd take this as an omen, though of what was up for debate.  Was it an omen of the Hokage's death?  Or the Daimyo's?  Or his father's?  Did it portend the defeat of the current Rookie of the Year, Uchiha Sasuke?  The previous RotY, Hyugga Neji?  Or was he just fated to lose his next match with Asuma-Sensei?

"Hh, troublesome," he muttered, before dropping the pieces to the ground and lying down for a nap in the sun.  Figuring out omens was such a drag . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have AU versions of Naruto characters from 1) my favorite show, Grimm, 2) my Star Wars (and my favorite part of it), and the criminally under-appreciated Elemental Assassin series (it's written by Jennifer Estep, author of Mythos Academy and Karma Girl, both of which already have fandoms on this site, what the heck?). That gives us monsters, space opera, and magic to work with, set in the modern world, a hypothetical future, and a very different past (much like the Spider-man game whose title I shamelessly ripped off).
> 
> In addition to the three main AUs I’m considering adding others, including RWBY, Tokyo Ghoul, superheroes (either the MCU or the DC Animated Movies Universe), and the Saga of Darren Shan, plus my own Skin and Unnatural serieses. Tell me what you think of any of them in the comments!


End file.
